


Pink Camellia and Red Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, angelica is super gay, gosh i love to s u f f e r, ill put it in the notes for ya, jreynolds is a bag of dicks, maria is a sweet innocent child i need to protect her, maria peggy and herc work at the tattoo parlor, mentions of abuse, no one likes him, non binary characters, peggy and laf are nb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, as she dropped Peggy off at work, Angelica spied inside the parlor and saw the same girl, leaning against the front desk. She greeted Peggy and then the two of them walked into the back of the store.<br/>Everything changed when Maria decided to buy some flowers. </p><p>Flower shop/Tattoo Parlor au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lilies

Little fairy like bells jangled as the door swung open and a sheepish looking young boy walked in. In his hands, he carried an empty gold mason jar, a taller man on the phone followed him in, who was clearly uninterested about the whole situation. Angelica leaned on the counter, turning around when he approached her.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked, eyeing the jar curiously.  
"Um, I need to choose out flowers for my grandmother's birthday," He said quite nervously, "I'm using these jars as vases. I have twelve that I need to fill."  
"Okay, do you know what kind of flowers your grandma likes?"  
"I'm not sure, I never asked. She does have a lot of pink-red flowers in her yard though."  
"Alright, I will see what I can arrange for you. I will have them done in a week. Could I keep the jar for reference?"  
"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll see you next week then!"  
"Sounds good to me. What name should I put the order under?"  
"Ty!"  
"Alrighy Ty, I'll see you next week!" Angelica said with a smile as the two boys left and Adrienne walked in. The two girls nodded at each other and went to work, Angie manning the counter and taking orders and Adrienne completing the existing orders and setting them up on a side counter for pick up.

 

*

 

It wasn't until later that day; around noon, when someone from the parlor next door walked in. She spent a few minutes looking around the shop until walking over to Angelica, her red heels clicking on the tile floor as she sauntered over.  
"Hey, do you have any Lilies? Someone scheduled an appointment and asked for a lily tattoo and I dont have any live reference. I was also lookin for a bouquet to put on display because..." She kept talking and Angelica just stared at her, she was gorgeous. Her eyes were entrancing. "Do you have anything like that?"  
"Ah, oui we do. I can show you bouquets like that while Angelica here locates some lilies for you." Adrienne said, saving Angelica from a bit of embarrassment.  
"What color lilies miss?"  
"Pink please, and it's Maria, Maria Reynolds."  
She nodded, nearly tripping over her own feet as she walked to the walked to the wall near the back that had arrays of lilies, varying in color. Angelica selected a large pink lily, walked over to Adrienne and Maria.  
"Want me to ring up your order?" She asked, looking at the elegant bouquet of calla lilies and birds of paradise.  
"That would be lovely, thank you." Maria smiled, following her to the counter where she punched in the price of one pink lily stem and the bouquet.  
"Twenty dollars and thirteen cents,"  
"Here you go," Maria said, passing her the money. "You look familiar, do I know you?"  
"I'm Peggy's older sister, the oldest one. Angelica."  
"Oh so you are the one who drops zir off at work every morning. You should come in and get some ink sometime Angelica! Bye." she grinned, walking out the door, swinging her hips.

"You are smitten!" Adrienne said with a giggle, as Angelica swatted her shoulder lightly.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Like you aren't hardcore crushing on Peggy!" She said teasingly as Adrienne's eyes widened.  
"Do not tell zir!"  
"I wont, don't worry."

 *

"Who was that Maria?"   
"No one."  
"Oh really? With the way she was looking at-"  
"She's no one. I just bought some flowers for the shop. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Goodbye James, I'll see you later." She said, sighing and walking away, seeing that both Peggy and Hercules had customers. No use trying to talk to those two. 

"Maria!"   
"Alex?"   
"Yeah. John and Laf are here too!"  
"Why are you three here?"   
"Well we decided to get matching tattoos! Peggy is doing John's right now actually. And Laf is..... Wait where did they go?"   
"I'm over here Alexander!" They shouted, from where they sat beside Peggy, holding John's hand. Maria and Alex laughed.   
"I can do yours right now if you'd like?"  
"Really? That would be great!"   
"M'kay, are the stencils done already?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright cool! Give me like ten minutes."   
"John's should be done by then! Laf can hold you hand if you need it Alex," Zie shouted, causing everyone to giggle.   
"Peggy you do realize I have a few tattoos already?"  
"Since when?"  
"A while. I get Herc to do them. I have like, seven."  
"What of?"   
"I have a bird for you, Eliza and Angie, in your colors too. I have a rose for Maria, and a constellation for John, Lafayette and Hercules; Their zodiacs."  
"That's cute."  
"I know!"

 

*

 

"Ay Peg-Leg, should I get a tattoo?" Angelica called from where she was laying on the couch, waiting for her sibling to come out of the kitchen with oreos. Angie hummed, looking through different designs, saving the ones she liked. So far her favorite was a butterfly.  
"Uh, I'm not sure, why?"  
"Oh uh no reason... I just thought it would be cool to get one. I mean, you have a bunch and Eliza's getting one soon. Why not join the party?"  
"Makes sense! What are you thinking of getting?" Shouted Eliza, from who knows where in her apartment. She had said something about her phone, and disappeared.  
"I was thinking of three butterflies, one pink, one blue and one yellow."  
"That sounds awesome!" Eliza said, walking back into the living room and sitting on Angelica's legs.  
"Yeah, that makes sense and sounds really pretty! I could give you a discount."  
"Okay, who's your best artist?"  
"Oh that'd have to be Maria."


	2. Eliza's got a daaateeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight mentions of abuse if you translate the french.

Maria stared at the massive mirror, applying another coat of lipstick before nodding and stepping back in satisfaction. She did a once over as she danced around the bathroom, a main part of her morning routine. "Send my love to your new lo-o-ver! Treat her better." Maria sung, plugging in her earbuds as she left the bathroom to grab her coat and shoes. "Gotta let go of all of our ghosts...." She faltered, seeing James in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. He noticed her, putting down the mug and walked over to her.

"Mornin 'Ria." He mumbled, still more than half asleep as he kissed her forehead. Maria let out a silent prayer that he didn't notice her flinch.

"Good morning James." She said, faking a bright smile, thanking her years of acting classes.

"I'll see you later; I'm going to work now."

"Okay, see you later." He said, before grabbing her wrist, "Wait, you have work today?"

"Yes, it's Monday." She said, watching him nod before smiling again and walking out the door. "Bye." Maria called out, starting her music again.

 

  _I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin for you._

 

*

 

"Maaariaaaaaa!" Peggy yelled, from Angelica's car, sticking zir head out the window and waving. Maria stiffed a laugh at Angelica's face, waving back at the two siblings. She quickly pulled over in the small parking lot across the street, letting Peggy out beside Maria.

"Maria!"

"Peggy! What's up with you?" She said, giving zir a fist bump and a hug.

"Not much, Angie's thinking about getting a tattoo and Elizzle apparently works with Houdini’s assistant." Zie said.

"Coffee shop troubles, I’ll tell you. And Angelica, really?" She smiled honestly, looking at Angelica who had made her way over to them. "I didn't think you would be one to get a tattoo."

"I never thought I'd get one either. But I decided why the hell not, and here we are! Zie also said you're the best artist."

"Well, not to brag, but yeah I am. I can book you an appointment for later this month if you'd like?"

"Yeah, okay that sounds lovely."

"Alright, I'll send Peggy over with some of my tattoo designs later."

"M'kay!" She said, before waving goodbye and walking over to the flower shop.

 

 

"Bonjour!" Lafayette shouted, walking away from Alexander and Hercules.

"Oh hey Ri!" She grinned, as they hugged her tightly, noticing her wince slightly. They pulled away quickly, noticing her wince, clearly experienced in noticing small changes in behavior.

"Are you okay?" Lafayette asked, concern visible in their eyes immediately.

"Just sore, slept funny." She said, lying and immediately feeling guilty for lying to them, "Thanks for asking."

“Okay,” They said, turning back to Alex and frantically talking in French, clearly worried. “Elle est bouleversée, mon amour. Quelque chose est manifestement erronée. Je suis inquiet pour elle! Savez-vous quoi que ce soit à propos de son petit ami?”

“Non, je nais. Pourquoi? Pensez-vous que Maria est maltraité..?”

“Il est possible, mais je ne veux pas la forcer à répondre…”

“No hablo francais.” Maria muttered, shooting a suspicious look at Alex, who just shrugged and smiled. “Sorry.” He mouthed, looking sympathetic and guilty at the same time. Maria just shrugged one shoulder in response, setting everything up and grabbing a book of her drawings, adding details to sketches of people she saw from day to day. There were a few of Peggy and Herc, also of Alex, John, Lafayette, Eliza and her favorite, one of Angelica. It depicted the look she had, when she was staring at Maria when she was describing her ideas for bouquets. She couldn’t name the look in Angelica’s eyes, she hadn’t seen it before. 

“I’m turning up the radio louder!” She shouted, not exactly caring what their responses were. Maria walked into the back room, with all the ink, guns and stencils. She cranked the dial on the speakers, lowering the volume for the speakers in the front, opening to the stencil for the lily tattoo. She smiled, remembering the few minutes she spent in the flower shop regarding the lilies. After a while, she abandoned the finished design and went to a sketchbook, thinking of continuing the portraits, before just letting her mind take over and sketching.

The end result was multiple sketches of flowers, Hibiscus, Foxglove, Roses and Lilacs. She sighed, leaning back in the office chair, relaxed until someone yelled for her from the front. Again, she sighed, this time in exasperation.

“Maria!”

“What?” She shouted in reply, walking out into the reception area. “Yo , tis I.” Maria said, greeting the tall girl waiting at the desk. “Theodosia was it?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Alright cool, you ever gotten a tattoo Theo, is it okay if I call you Theo?” She asked, pulling the stencil out as they walked over to the chairs.

“Yes to both of those. Most of my left arm is covered.”

“Kay, so you know the drill. You’re getting the Scorpio constellation?”

“Yes.”

“Cool, let’s get on with the show, shall we?”

 

*

 

The once crowded bakery and coffee shop’s line trickled to a stop, with the last customer in line ordering. She had been staring at Eliza the whole time, looking from confused, to at her phone, a look of realization, and finally a smile.

“Can I get a large mocha and a peanut butter cookie?” She said, before adding, “And maybe your number too.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s four sixteen.” Eliza stuttered, face flushed a deep red. She turned to the display case and grabbed the cookie, passing it to the girl.

“Name’s Martha. Martha Manning.”

“Elizabeth, or Eliza Schuyler. You look familiar, do I know you?”

“You know my ex, John Laurens.”

“Ah, well, I’ll bring your coffee over in a bit Martha.”

“Thank you Eliza.” She said with a wink and a smile, sitting at the empty bar.

 

*

 

“Angelica!” Eliza shouted, running through the door, nearly running through it. “You will _never_ guess what just happened!” She giggled, jumping around excitedly, nearly knocking over a display.

“Jeez Lizzy, calm down. What happened?”

“Well I was nearly off work, and this cute girl comes in, Martha. She asks for my number, as well as a mocha and pb cookie, but that’s unrelated,”

“Well now we know she doesn’t have a peanut allergy.”

“Shush. So when I get off, I start talking to her. She’s super sweet, and we’ve got a date on Friday!” She said, almost shouting. “I was worried about everything going quickly, but I think I’m in love already.”

“Awwww! Lil sis is growing up!”

“Noooooo! Ensue the teasing.”

“You got that right. Maybe you can help me set Adri and Peggy up. They’re both hopelessly pining and it’s killing me.”

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know a surprising amount about flowers, just not tattoos.
> 
> So sorry for scattered updates, as I am very busy with school and such, I'll try and make them longer though.


End file.
